Foreign relations of Lovia
The Foreign relations of Lovia are the relations of Lovia with other nations worldwide. Lovia has a good relationship with almost all other nation in the world: Lovia stays neutral in all conflicts, does not pick sides and Lovia has long had an isolationist policy. History Especially the relation between Lovia and the United States of America is very well, since many Lovians are of American background including several Founding Fathers who played an important role in Lovian history. The same can be said for Great Brittain, which has good relationships with Lovia. The Lovian people speak English and consider Lovia to be a part of the western world. They 'think global' and Lovians consider themselves to be 'citizens of the world', which is a part of Lovian culture. The world is a village, and we are its villagers, is the motto of Lovian diplomats. An early example of this way of thinking was Sir John Lashawn, who requested his ashes to be scattered across international waters after his death, so that he would finally be 'a global human being'. By country Netherlands Though the Netherlands don't have an embassy in Lovia, the American ambassador also functions as ambassador for Lovia. Since there is only a small Dutch community in Lovia, there were rarely any reasons for real conflicts. The only major conflict between Lovia and the Netherlands was in 1949 over the Dutch war with Indonesia. Like the United States, Lovia was against colonism and wanted Indonesia to be a free nation and a much need ally on the Asian continent. Apart from a sporadic incident, the Dutch-Lovian relationship has always been fine. The two nations are both tolerant and likeminded. USA The relations between Lovia and the United States has always been good, although Lovia criticizes some aspects of the United States culture such as the gun lobby, the gun laws, the death penalty and the foreign policy of the United States. Culturally, however, Lovia is very much like the United States and the influence of American culture in Lovia is obvious. Lovians watch American movies, read American books and eat American dishes. The Lovian cuisine has borrowed many elements of the American cuisine. Founding father Stephen Robinson brougth the Lousiana creole kitchen to Lovia; Lovians to this consume the most shrimp of any nation in the world. By subject Economics Lovia has long had an isolationistic policy, and trusted on its own economy, mainly based on agriculture. Since the 1970s, this sector has decreased in importance, and nowadays Lovia searches for more interference with other countries in research and development. Religion Lovians are mainly atheistic or Christian. However, Lovia respects in general Islamitic, Hinduistic and Buddhistic countries as well as many other, smaller religions. State and religion in Lovia is firmly devided in Lovia and the members of the royal family do not openly speak of their religious motivation, all this to insure religion does not interfere with the law. Category:Politics Category:Foreign affairs Category:Lovia